1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In display devices of horizontal electric field type in which a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed on a first substrate, an electrode is not arranged on a second substrate on the opposite side, so that display tends to be disturbed due to influence of static electricity (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-107943). To address this problem, developed is a technique for forming a slit on a light shielding layer (black matrix) arranged along an outer circumference of the second substrate to split the light shielding layer in a width direction. In this configuration, the light shielding layer is split into a first frame pattern close to the center of the second substrate and a second frame pattern away from the center thereof with the slit. Thus, fluctuation in electric potential at a peripheral part of the second substrate hardly affects the display area.
For example, the slit is arranged at a position superimposed on a plurality of pieces of routing wiring. A plurality of pieces of routing wiring function as a light shielding module for suppressing light leakage through the slit. The pieces of routing wiring are routed to a terminal area through the periphery of the display area. In a region other than a region between the display area and the terminal area, an extending direction of the slit is substantially the same as an extending direction of the pieces of routing wiring. Thus, light is favorably shielded at the slit with the pieces of routing wiring. However, in the region between the display area and the terminal area, the extending direction of the slit is different from the extending direction of the pieces of routing wiring. Due to this, light may leak through a gap between the pieces of routing wiring.
Thus, the first substrate includes a light shielding body to be superimposed on the slit in the region between the display area and the terminal area. The light shielding body is formed, for example, by using metal in a layer different from another layer including the routing wiring. However, when an elongated light shielding body is formed to traverse the pieces of routing wiring, electrostatic discharge is easily caused. When a short circuit is caused between the light shielding body and the pieces of routing wiring, the pieces of routing wiring are short-circuited via the light shielding body, and a display failure is caused.